


No Team Like SG1

by Rachel500



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c has the strangest dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Team Like SG1

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-Fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.
> 
> TAG to S10's '200'.

**No Team Like SG1**

Teal'c woke up slowly, his heavy eyes opening to stare at the grey ceiling in his quarters at Stargate Command. He sat up and the single sheet that he used to cover himself fell to pool at his waist, revealing his muscular chest and the now closed pouch that had once held an infant Goa'uld. He rubbed his face tiredly; he felt like he had barely slept and the dream he had experienced remained crystal clear in his mind.

Dreaming was something relatively new to the Jaffa and although he rarely spoke about it, dreaming fascinated him. When he had carried the Goa'uld, he had barely needed sleep and something in the chemistry of the Goa'uld suppressed dreaming. But a few years before, when the drug tretonin had replaced the Goa'uld, Teal'c had suddenly found himself experiencing sleep for the first time in his long life. At times dreaming still caught him off guard, as it had done that morning. Indeed, the dream stayed with him through his morning routine. Even as he made his way to the commissary for breakfast he continued to linger on the events of the dream, trying to make sense of what his subconscious had unearthed.

Teal'c gathered together his breakfast almost absent-mindedly and turned with his full and overflowing tray towards the tables. He was usually the first one to breakfast but in recent weeks a new member of their group had generally beaten him to it and that morning was no exception; Vala sat waiting at the group's usual table making quick work of her own breakfast. Teal'c made his way over and sat down acknowledging Vala with a slight inclination of his head.

He and Vala had settled into something of a friendship, perhaps surprisingly given their backgrounds as former First Prime and former Goa'uld host. And perhaps not, he thought seriously; after all, they both understood better than any of their Tau'ri friends, life under the rule of the Goa'uld and perhaps because of that, they understood each other. Or at least, he understood Vala as much as anyone could understand a former host.

He had always admired his team-mate Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter for the way she had handled her brief time as the unwilling host to the Tok'ra symbiote Jolinar and he had the same admiration for Vala given her prolonged experience with the Goa'uld Quetesh. While it was obvious to him that the time had left behind emotional and psychological scars which manifested in her sometimes erratic behaviour, it was equally obvious Vala had an underlying core of strength, intelligence and resourcefulness that had allowed her to survive.

He believed it made her a worthy ally despite the concerns of the Tau'ri and he had no doubt that he had once garnered the same concern during his early years with SG1. Further, he believed that Vala's maternal connection to the Orici Adria, the leader of the invading Ori army, would be crucial to their fight against their enemy. He wondered if it was the thought of the child she had borne at the will of Ori that drove Vala early from her bed each morning. When she had stayed at the SGC before her time in the Ori galaxy, Vala had often languished in her quarters until roused by Daniel Jackson.

'Are you going to eat that or stare at it?' Vala asked her warm voice rich with amusement.

Belatedly Teal'c realised he had been sat with her for a full five minutes without beginning his breakfast and her plate was now scraped clean. He picked up his knife and fork.

'So what are you thinking about soooo seriously?' Vala reached forward and snatched a handful of grapes from the entire fruit bowl Teal'c had picked up. She ignored his fierce dark glare at her stealing his food and winked at him; his expression didn't soften and she sighed. She handed him the grapes back and skipped off to acquire her own bowl of assorted fruit.

She bit her lip as she thoughtfully considered the choices and wondered what was so obviously preying on the Jaffa's mind. She liked Teal'c. She found the large dark Jaffa comforting to be around; probably in part it was an after-effect from Quetesh, Vala thought matter-of-factly. The Goa'uld had relied heavily on her Jaffa for protection and solace. But it was more than that. She knew how much strength it must have taken for Teal'c to rebel against Apophis and to lead his fellow Free Jaffa to a resounding victory. She admired him; respected him. He also seemed the most understanding of her former life and actually, the most understanding of her, full stop.

As a fellow alien Teal'c appreciated how difficult it sometimes was to understand the Tau'ri and their customs. He was an invaluable source of information for her and never seemed annoyed at her endless questions. Vala breathed in deeply. Acceptance; complete acceptance of who she was. That's what she felt with Teal'c and it was something missing from her other relationships with the small group of Tau'ri she had fallen in with, even Daniel Jackson.

She scrutinised a pear before she replaced it back on the serving dish, her mind turning to her relationship with Daniel unwillingly. The memory of her first encounter with the archaeologist aboard the Prometheus still had the ability to delight and frustrate her in equal measures. In some ways, it summed up their relationship rather nicely. She knew she annoyed Daniel and at times delighted in doing so but she also respected him. It was impossible not to; he was so fiercely intelligent and well-intentioned that she sometimes simply marvelled at him, especially at his compassion. She felt the wonder at his belief in her stir again. Daniel believed in her; believed she was better than the thief and charlatan that she had become to survive and he also made her want to believe she was more than that. She shook herself. And he was incredibly attractive; dark hair, blue eyes, slim but muscular physique.

Of course, she thought amused as she added a furry object to her bowl that she determined to ask Teal'c about, the same could be said about the SG1 team leader Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Sometimes she felt he barely tolerated her; at others, she felt a kinship with him. They were the new guys in the team whereas the other three had worked for years together and had an enviable rhythm and bond. There had been moments when she had felt excluded from it and had glanced across at Mitchell to see the same feeling gleaming in his blue eyes. His very attractive blue eyes.

She sighed, adding three plump fresh strawberries. The comment she had made on seeing Daniel with Mitchell a year before zipped back into her head. An attractive but limited gene pool. She smirked. She had been so right. In fact, it had only been on meeting General O'Neill that she had reconsidered her view that the Tau'ri alpha males came in a pre-packaged recipe mix. O'Neill; there was a fine figure of a man; great physique despite his years, silver hair, gorgeous brown eyes…and so obviously smitten with Samantha Carter that Vala knew a lost cause when she saw one.

Samantha Carter. The other woman occupied her thoughts as she meandered back to the table. She had been a little worried about her reception from the beautiful blonde initially and a little intimidated. When Vala had been linked with Daniel the year before, she had heard so much about Sam; what a great friend she was, how brilliant a scientist, how she was a genius that she had felt completely lacking in comparison with Daniel's described paragon. Their brief meeting during the events that had led to Vala being stranded in the Ori galaxy had done little to increase Vala's comfort factor with Sam especially when she had overheard Sam's snarky comment about the additional backing singer in the gate room. But it hadn't surprised her; Vala had never gotten along well with women. Yet since her return from the Ori galaxy, Sam had treated her with a respect and thoughtfulness that had frankly taken Vala by surprise.

She had never had a close female friend, and she wouldn't say that she and Sam were friends yet either, but the other woman had made her feel welcome; helped her acquire something of a wardrobe beyond the BDUs the team habitually wore on duty, and had offered advice whenever Vala had requested it. Vala had been pleased to discover Sam had a mischievous streak under the very proper Air Force officer, and after meeting Jack O'Neill, Vala understood the slight and apparent contradictory irreverence that edged Sam's personality better. She and Sam actually had a lot in common, Vala thought as she slid into her seat; they were both strong, intelligent women. They had even ganged up on the boys occasionally. Of course, they hadn't spoken about the other experience they had in common; that as former hosts. Maybe it was just too close to home for either of them, Vala reflected.

Teal'c gave her an approving nod at her selection which Vala realised with surprise was quite substantial and almost rivalled Teal'c's. Her attention returned to their former conversation.

'You still haven't answered my question.' Vala pointed out as she popped the first strawberry in her mouth and pulled her feet up onto the chair.

Teal'c hesitated for a moment, torn. He didn't really want to admit that Vala had been the object of his thoughts but was decidedly unsure what subject to settle on as a cover. His dream hurtled back to him. 'I was thinking of a dream I experienced last night.' He replied before he could stop himself.

'A dream huh?' Vala's antennae perked up. This was interesting. 'What was it about?'

Teal'c stared at her evenly.

'Oh come on, Teal'c.' Vala insisted. 'You can't put that out there and just stop!'

'Put what out there?' Mitchell asked stepping past Daniel to slide into the seat next to Teal'c and leaving the seat next to Vala for the annoyed archaeologist. Mitchell smirked at him. Daniel sighed and sat down heavily in the chair.

'Teal'c's dream.' Vala said. She smiled brightly at the ferocious looking Jaffa across the table.

'Oh?' Daniel's eyes brightened with curiosity. 'You have a strange dream, Teal'c?'

Teal'c frowned discouragingly. 'I do not wish to discuss it.'

'Discuss what?' Jack O'Neill smiled broadly at the surprised looks on everyone's faces and pulled two chairs over to the end of the table. He took one himself and nobody was surprised when a moment later Sam slipped into the second. It was cosy; the two of them were practically sat on top of one another but it didn't seem to be bothering them any.

'What are you guys doing here?' Daniel asked bemused at why the couple had come into the SGC for breakfast. They had all spent the previous weekend at Jack's cabin in Minnesota on a mandatory team bonding exercise ordered by General Landry. Daniel had tried to escape claiming a research trip to London but Jack had insisted he return from England (or rather Jack had tricked him into returning from England) and had driven them up to spend the weekend with the rest of the team who had been busy hunting monsters that had something to do with inter-dimensional parasites and the Sodan cloaking devices before their arrival.

It was Sunday morning when Daniel had realised why Jack had been so insistent with him; Jack had announced his impending retirement although he was taking a new position as Special Consultant to the Stargate programme just to keep himself occupied – or so he claimed. But that hadn't been all; Jack and Sam had both confirmed their engagement.

Daniel had been expecting it ever since the two of them had started to see one another when Sam had moved to R&D and out of Jack's chain of command. It had been a little difficult for them when Sam had returned to the SGC but they had received permission from the President himself to continue their relationship. For Daniel the permission slip was pretty irrelevant; Landry didn't actually report directly to Jack because he technically outranked him in regards to the time spent in the grade of Major General.

Jack's old position of Head of Homeworld Security did have oversight of the Stargate programme though and Daniel knew Sam had wanted to cover the bases given the military regulations that had prevented her and Jack from having a relationship for so long. It wouldn't surprise Daniel if Sam's transfer had been contingent on them getting the permission slip. Their engagement was expected but Daniel was torn between happiness for them and a feeling of unsettling unease for himself; things would inevitably change.

Given the couple had a lot to celebrate, he hadn't expected to see either of them until the scheduled departure time for the team to the Alpha site. Ostensibly there was a summit meeting of Earth and its allies to discuss the Ori; both Landry and Jack were expected to attend, Daniel had been invited to participate and SG1 was providing the escort. What Jack didn't know was that there was a surprise retirement party afterward; and what Sam didn't know was that it was a surprise joint retirement/engagement celebration. Belatedly, Daniel realised Sam was answering his question.

'Someone wanted Fruit Loops.' Sam said her blue eyes flitting to the someone in question.

'Well, someone spent too much time playing on her doohickeys to go grocery shopping.' Jack retorted.

She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled at her; she smiled back.

'Are you guys going to be making goo-goo eyes all day?' Daniel asked exasperated.

Mitchell choked on his juice as Sam glared at Daniel who had the grace to mumble an apology at her; he knew the couple would never let their relationship interfere with business.

'You're just jealous.' Jack said as he scooped up a spoonful of loops.

'I'm not.' Daniel denied automatically and ruthlessly pushing aside the thought that he was actually very envious of the couple's evident happiness.

'I could make goo-goo eyes at you if you want, Daniel.' Vala offered generously.

Daniel snapped his head round to glare at her. 'I'm not jealous.'

'Of course not.' Vala said soothingly, her eyes twinkling mischievously. She patted his hand in faux sympathy.

'I'm not jealous.' He declared again a little desperately. He searched for a diversion; any diversion and his eyes landed on Teal'c who was still ploughing his way through a hearty breakfast. 'Besides, we're getting off the subject. Teal'c had a strange dream.' Daniel ducked his head; he was so dead, he thought, avoiding the Jaffa's death glare; the one that generally accompanied cries of Jaffa revenge.

'Really.' Jack's attention had been successfully diverted and his brown eyes scoured his Jaffa friend with amusement. 'What was it about?'

'I do not wish to discuss it.' Teal'c reiterated.

'Aw, come on.' Mitchell jumped in. 'It couldn't have been that bad.'

Teal'c shifted uncomfortably under the weight of everyone's regard.

'Whatever it is,' Vala said, 'it can't be any worse than what we're imagining right now.'

'She has a point.' Jack pointed his spoon at the former host leaving droplets of milk splattered across the table and Daniel wiped them away without thinking about it.

Teal'c lowered his fork and decided the quickest way for the discussion to end was to tell the truth. 'I dreamt we were providing feedback to Martin Lloyd on a film based on his failed TV series Wormhole X-treme.'

'Ouch.' Jack visibly winced in sympathy with his friend.

'God.' Daniel said quietly. 'What a nightmare.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed.

'Really?' Mitchell grinned. 'I loved that series. I watched every episode.'

'You would.' Daniel shot back.

'What TV series?' Vala asked unable to contain herself any longer. 'What is this?'

Daniel sighed and turned to explain it to her. 'A few years back we ran into an alien called Martin Lloyd who was living in cognito here on Earth. His fellow aliens thought he was a loose cannon and drugged him to forget he was an alien so he ended up creating this TV show based on SG1 and the Stargate without really realising what he was doing.'

'And your government really allowed that?' Vala asked incredulous. They hadn't even allowed her off the base except for the team weekend.

'It's called plausible deniability.' Sam interjected. 'If anyone came forward claiming knowledge of the Stargate…'

'You could say they must have seen the TV show.' Vala completed. 'Gotcha.'

'And you dreamt this?' Jack asked Teal'c a little concerned.

'You watched that DVD of Serenity again last night, didn't you?' Daniel said knowingly, pointing his knife at the Jaffa who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

'What's that got to do with Teal'c dreaming about Marty?' Jack asked impatiently.

'Serenity is a movie based on a cancelled TV show called Firefly, sir.' Mitchell explained.

'Sci-fi.' Sam expanded seeing Jack's blank look.

'Oh. Well you know how I feel about sci-fi.' Jack said with relief.

'So what was this movie about?' Mitchell asked Teal'c curious.

'He dreamed it.' Daniel said pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Yes, but it had to have some really cool ideas,' Mitchell said enthusiastically, 'like…like zombies taking over the SGC and the hero battling against the odds to dial the gate…'

'That's a bit of a cliché, don't you think?' Sam commented.

'And you know how I feel about those.' Jack quipped. He and Sam grinned at each other.

'There were no zombies in Martin Lloyd's script.' Teal'c intoned.

'Aw, shame.' Mitchell said disappointed.

Teal'c's dark eyes flickered to him. 'But you did suggest it.'

'I did?' Mitchell smiled. 'Cool.'

'What did I suggest?' Vala leaned forward eagerly, her bowl of fruit forgotten as her interest in the conversation escalated.

Teal'c turned his attention to the woman opposite him. 'You suggested a scenario very similar to The Wizard of Oz.'

'I did?'

'She did?'

Vala and Jack spoke simultaneously, and he shot her an annoyed look while she grinned back at him.

'Why didn't I suggest that?' Jack asked sounding a little peeved. 'I like The Wizard of Oz.'

'Maybe because after you introduced Vala to it this last weekend, she insisted on re-watching it several times.' Sam said dryly. 'That's probably why Teal'c dreamed about it.'

Daniel reached for his coffee cup to hide the wry smile that crept across his face.

'So I must have been Dorothy.' Vala mused out loud.

Sam's fork clattered onto her plate. 'Excuse me?'

Vala twirled a finger around one of her dark pigtails and raised an eyebrow.

Sam sighed. 'Right.' She resumed eating.

'You were the Good Witch, Colonel Carter.' Teal'c said comfortingly. 'You took care of us and directed us to the Wizard.'

'I was?' Sam thought about it for a moment and nodded. 'I can live with that.'

'Who was the Tin Man?' Vala snapped her fingers. 'You?'

Teal'c inclined his head at her deduction.

'And Daniel must have been the Lion.' Vala continued.

'I must?' Daniel protested. 'Why?'

'Because you have courage you don't even know you possess.' Jack replied absently. He lowered his spoon as everyone turned to stare at him. 'What?'

Daniel raised his mug at him. 'I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.'

Jack felt a faint heat in his cheeks. 'Well, don't let it go to your head.' He looked back down at his cereal hurriedly.

'So who was the Scarecrow?' Mitchell asked sensing a need to divert the topic.

'You, Colonel Mitchell.' Teal'c admitted.

'What!' Jack's spoon hit the bowl with a clatter. 'I wasn't the Scarecrow?' He scowled at his Jaffa friend. 'Then I must have been the Wizard at least.'

'You were not.' Teal'c informed him regretfully. 'General Landry took that role in the dream.'

'I wasn't even in it?' Jack said outraged.

'You were not in The Wizard of Oz segment but you featured most prominently elsewhere in the dream.' Teal'c said swiftly, hoping to erase the slightly hurt look on Jack's face.

'I was?' Jack settled back in his chair. 'Really?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c nodded.

'So where else in the dream did I appear?' Jack asked sceptically.

Teal'c repressed the urge to sigh. 'Martin Lloyd's script opened with a sequence with us meeting the Furlings as SG1 when you were still Colonel O'Neill.'

'Sweet.' Jack smiled. 'The Furlings, huh?' The legendary fourth race had remained a mystery to the team ever since they had first come across Heliopolis.

'So what did they look like?' Sam asked inquisitively.

'They were similar in appearance to an Ewok.' Teal'c admitted.

Daniel snorted. 'Well, there's a surprise.' All of the Star Wars series were amongst Teal'c's favourite films.

Teal'c shot him another death glare which Daniel shrugged off.

'I always pictured them being more like koala bears myself.' Mitchell admitted.

'They're cats.' Vala said firmly.

It was her turn to become the focus of the group's attention.

'What?' She asked innocently.

'Please don't tell me you've met a Furling.' Daniel said trying to remain patient.

'Of course not, Daniel.' Vala reassured him. 'But I have heard stories.'

'Stories?' Daniel frowned at her unsure, as he often was with Vala, whether she was pulling his leg or not.

'Stories. There's one in particular…' Vala began.

'Which is fascinating I'm sure.' Jack broke in waving his spoon at her. 'But some of us want to hear about the Furlings in Teal'c's dream.'

'There is not much to add, O'Neill.' Teal'c denied.

'So I couldn't have been in this dream very long.' Jack noted.

'You also appeared in one of Colonel Carter's suggestions.' Teal'c noted.

Jack smiled at Sam. 'Of course I did.'

'So what did I suggest?' Sam asked.

Teal'c picked up his jello. 'You suggested Martin Lloyd base his film on the time Colonel O'Neill was invisible.'

'Really?' Sam was taken aback. 'I really suggested that?' She frowned. 'But I hated it when he was invisible.'

'I wasn't that bad.' Jack denied.

'Locker room, sir?' Sam retorted.

Mitchell choked on his orange juice for a second time during the discussion. Vala sympathetically offered him a napkin to wipe away his dribble.

Jack sighed. 'I was in there first, Carter.'

'You could have said something.' Sam said.

'I'm sorry?' Vala looked over at them confused.

'We used to share locker rooms with the guys.' Sam explained.

'Really?' Vala drawled her eyes widening with delight.

'OK,' Jack said, 'I admit I was out of line.' He smiled crookedly at her. 'Besides you kicked my butt for it.'

'Yes, I did.' Sam said gleefully.

'I read about that mission.' Mitchell commented. 'It was just after you guys came back from 1969 wasn't it?'

'Later.' Daniel said. 'After Sam's promotion.' He noticed Teal'c squirming in his chair a little at the mention of their time travel to the past. 'Was there something about 1969 in your dream?' He asked perceptively.

'There was, wasn't there?' Mitchell said seeing a faint hint of alarm drift across the otherwise impassive Jaffa features. 'Well, come on, spill.'

Teal'c leaned back and scowled at him. 'I dreamed we played a trick on you and suggested your parentage was linked with that of Colonel O'Neill's trip to the past.'

Jack spat his coffee across the table. 'What?'

Sam mopped up as much as she could as Daniel saw to the rest. Jack waved his hand in a vague gesture of thanks to them both as he stared with incredulity at the Jaffa. Mitchell was wearing a matching expression. Vala began chuckling at the sight of the pair of them.

'Well, that's not too surprising though is it?' Daniel muttered almost to himself.

'Excuse me?'

Daniel lifted his head to find himself on the receiving end of a patented Jack O'Neill stare; it rivalled Teal'c's death glare and actually had a much greater effect on the archaeologist who rushed to explain his comment. 'I just mean that Teal'c compares Mitchell to you all the time. It's probably natural given your age…I mean given the difference in…'

'Shovel, Daniel?' Jack offered sweetly.

'He does do that, though.' Mitchell agreed. 'Teal'c's often said I remind him of you, sir.'

Jack was partially mollified by the respect in Mitchell's voice and his obvious pleasure at being compared with him. 'I would take it as a compliment, Mitchell.' He said generously.

'I do, sir.' Mitchell said smiling.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but determined it was best to say nothing. He decided telling of his imagined team of young teenagers would only insult O'Neill further. His decision had nothing to do with maintaining the secret of his own habit of avidly watching The OC, he mused determinedly.

'So, Teal'c,' Jack said putting his spoon down in his empty bowl, 'so far I've been invisible and meeting Furlings. Is that it?'

'You were also part of a puppet ensemble.' Teal'c murmured. His dark eyes suddenly flashed as he realised a way to obtain retribution for Daniel forcing him to discuss his dream in the first place. He folded his hands across his stomach as his eyes met Daniel's with amusement. 'The Daniel puppet drew pictures on the computer monitors.'

Sam laughed out loud as Jack broke into a wide grin. Daniel sank lower in his chair.

'He did what?' Mitchell asked bewildered.

Vala fidgeted awkwardly. It was obviously an inside joke for the original team.

'Sorry.' Sam swiped at a tear that had leaked from the corner of one eye she had been laughing so hard. 'Daniel drew on the computer monitor when he first cracked the code on the Stargate.'

'He actually grabbed a pen and drew on the monitor.' Jack confirmed seeing Mitchell's disbelief.

'It was a well recounted tale during my early days here on Earth.' Teal'c noted with satisfaction at Daniel's mortification.

'For months after we first began the programme when we came back from Abydos with Daniel,' Sam continued, 'the gate technicians would hide the pens whenever Daniel was in the control room.'

'Yes.' Daniel said in a long suffering tone. 'It was very funny.'

'It was.' Jack teased him.

Daniel's eyes narrowed on him and Sam jumped in before the two men could start bickering in earnest. 'You know, Teal'c, apart from the Furlings was there anything else in the actual script in your dream?'

'There were references to other classic science-fiction shows.' Teal'c confirmed.

'Such as?' Mitchell prompted.

'Star Trek.' Daniel guessed.

Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement of the successful answer.

'That's the one with the lead guy kisses the alien girl every week, right?' Vala asked trying to pinpoint the TV show they were discussing. She had watched a lot of television since her return to Earth. Admittedly there was very little else to do given she was confined to the base.

'Yes.' Daniel confirmed.

'Now there's a role.' Mitchell said with relish.

'Daniel's always had that role on the team.' Jack said with false innocence.

It was Vala's turn to splutter and she looked at the man beside her with renewed interest. 'Really?'

Daniel sighed. 'It isn't every girl.'

'If you say so, Danny.' Jack said with a grin.

The archaeologist dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

'It was Colonel Mitchell who assumed the role of Captain Kirk in my dream.' Teal'c noted taking pity on Daniel.

'Cool.' Mitchell grinned. If only he could be so lucky to be kissing a girl on every planet. His smile fell away as he remembered his experience with the Galarans.

'So I take it I wasn't there for the Star Trek thing either?' Jack commented. He was beginning to see a pattern. When Mitchell was in a section of dream; he was out, replaced.

Teal'c nodded. 'You were also not present during the Farscape section of my dream.'

'The what?' Jack had no idea what the programme was about.

'Farscape, sir.' Mitchell smiled enthusiastically. 'That was a great show.'

'People have commented that I look like Crichton.' Daniel noted.

'Really?' Mitchell stared across the table at the other man. 'I don't see it.'

'What did you suggest, Teal'c?' Sam asked as she cleared her plate and reached for her drink.

'I suggested a private investigator show based around my own character.' Teal'c admitted.

'And what about me?' Jack asked interested. 'What did I suggest?'

Teal'c looked at his friend squarely. 'You suggested fishing as a suitable ending for the film.'

Daniel snorted again.

'Ah.' Jack looked at Sam. 'Fishing.'

She smiled back at him.

Vala rolled her eyes. 'As if that's a suitable ending. Now a wedding, that's a suitable ending. Everybody loves a wedding.' She smiled mischievously at Sam who rolled her eyes.

'You said the same thing in my dream.' Teal'c noted.

Vala grinned at him. 'See? Teal'c agrees with me.'

'You actually dreamed about Sam and I getting married?' Jack was surprisingly touched.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said quietly unaware of how Daniel was regarding him thoughtfully. His dark eyes moved to Sam. 'Colonel Carter was a beautiful bride.'

Sam beamed at him.

Jack's brown eyes softened imperceptibly at his friend and he promptly forgave all the previous scenarios that had excluded him.

'But was I bridesmaid?' Vala demanded breaking the moment.

Sam sighed. 'You're not going to be bridesmaid, Vala. That position is taken.' She fully believed Cassie's late adoptive mother, Janet Fraiser would descend from heaven just to smack her senseless if Cassie was not the bridesmaid at the wedding; Janet herself would have fulfilled the role if not for her death a few years before. And although the role of bridesmaid was taken, there was an open question about who was going to give her away given her father's death...

'So how did this dream end?' Jack asked, seeing the shadow flit in and out of Sam's eyes and knowing she was probably thinking of Jacob Carter.

'We all departed through the wormhole to attend a…reconnaissance.' Teal'c hastily substituted the word party at Sam's furious glare.

'All of us were there?' Jack checked.

'Indeed.' Teal'c nodded at him. 'You were accompanying us and wearing an SG1 patch on your uniform.'

'Sweet.' Jack noted.

'And then there was a montage of interviews with the Wormhole X-treme actors.' Teal'c added.

'Boring.' Vala said pulling a face.

'It was then I woke up.' Teal'c concluded.

'And discovered there was no place like home.' Jack quipped.

Sam's blue eyes shot to the clock and she sent Mitchell a silent hand signal.

'Uh-oh. We should probably gear-up.' Mitchell said in response.

Jack glanced at the time. 'We should.'

'Why don't you guys go ahead?' Sam suggested as Vala stood up to join Mitchell and Jack. 'I need to check a few things with the control room.'

'I need to pick up my notes.' Daniel added.

'And I will finish my breakfast.' Teal'c said firmly.

Jack looked at the mountain of food left on Teal'c's tray and shrugged. He patted Mitchell on the shoulder, an idea forming in his head. 'Come on, Mitchell. Let's go suit up.'

Sam waited until they were out of earshot before she leaned forward conspiratorially. 'Is everything in place?'

Daniel nodded. 'Walter has arranged everything and he's over there now finishing everything up.'

'Cassie?' Sam asked.

'Already through to the Alpha Site.' Daniel said.

'She accompanied General Hammond and Sergeant Harriman.' Teal'c confirmed.

'And Jonas radioed to let us know he'll be there.' Daniel added. 'He said he wouldn't miss it.'

'Great.' Sam sighed. 'I want this to be perfect.'

'Relax, Sam.' Daniel reached over and squeezed her hand. 'There's cake and you. Jack's going to love it.'

Sam smiled and nodded. 'Well, I really do have to check in with the control room.' She rose and with another smile swiftly exited the mess.

Teal'c picked up his knife and fork. He had every intention of finishing his breakfast. He glanced at the stationary archaeologist. 'Do you not require your notes, Daniel Jackson?'

'Yes but I thought we should talk first.' Daniel said resting his elbows on the table and leaning over it to talk to his friend.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'You know during my experience with Osiris I did a lot of research on dream interpretation,' Daniel began determinedly, 'and this dream of yours…' he paused a little hesitant to continue.

Teal'c looked back at him impassively giving him no encouragement.

'I mean, I could describe how you see Mitchell as Jack's replacement, how invisible you think Jack's been recently, but that's not the real problem, is it?' Daniel hurried out. 'It just seems a little symbolic to me that you pictured Sam and Jack's wedding as a possible ending to the film.'

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between the two friends.

'I am very happy for Colonel Carter and General O'Neill.' Teal'c stated eventually.

'So am I.' Daniel agreed easily. 'And I hate that they're getting married and everything's changing.'

Teal'c's eyes snapped to Daniel's in shock. The shock dissipated as Teal'c read the sincerity of the statement in the younger man's blue eyes and his own eyes became less guarded. 'As do I.' He confessed.

For a moment they both revelled in the knowledge that they were not alone in their hidden guilty feelings.

'Our secret.' Daniel suggested.

Teal'c gave a sharp nod. 'Indeed.'

'Come on.' Daniel gulped down the last of his coffee. 'We should gear up or they'll leave without us.'

Teal'c looked down at his food and with a sigh, abandoned it to follow the archaeologist out of the commissary.

It took them a while to get to the gate room and when they arrived, the rest of SG1 was already there. Teal'c glanced around at Vala who was poking fun at Mitchell much to General Landry's amusement. Sam and Jack were standing off to one side of the gate room seemingly in deep discussion about something.

Teal'c did a double-take; Jack was wearing an SG1 patch on his green jacket. Teal'c stared at the symbolic image for a long moment and when he raised his eyes it was to find Jack grinning back at him. Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement before he walked over to join his friends, Daniel following after him.

The wormhole engaged and the usual kawoosh zipped through the air before it settled into the usual shimmering event horizon.

'General O'Neill?' Mitchell gestured to allow O'Neill the honour of walking through the Stargate first.

'You kids, go ahead.' Jack said his hand sweeping across Vala, Mitchell and Landry. 'I'm not quite ready here.' He made a show of searching for something in his vest pockets.

Landry rolled his eyes at the obvious delaying tactic and headed up the ramp, motioning for Mitchell and Vala to follow him. The three of them disappeared into the blue puddle leaving the original SG1 team alone in the gate room.

'Aren't we going?' Daniel asked.

'In a minute.' Jack said. He turned to look at them, his brown eyes serious. 'Sam and I were talking and she suggested that you guys have probably come up with some convoluted psychoanalysis of Teal'c's dream here.'

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a worried glance.

'That's not exactly accurate.' Daniel said with a wince as Sam looked over at him with a knowing expression.

'By not exactly you mean she's entirely accurate, I take it.' Jack stated with a sigh.

'Maybe.' Daniel admitted as Teal'c stayed silent.

'You know Sam came up with this crazy theory that maybe you guys thought things were going to change now she and I are getting married.' Jack noted.

'Things are going to change.' Daniel pointed out.

'Well, sure.' Jack admitted. 'But there's one thing that won't.'

'And what's that?' Daniel asked exasperated when Jack didn't expand.

Sam exchanged an amused glance with Jack before she smiled at Daniel and Teal'c. 'How we feel about you guys.'

'We're a team.' Jack stated quietly.

'Nothing changes that.' Sam added.

Jack waved a hand at the Stargate. 'Not the new guys joining the family or new jobs or…my finally getting Sam to marry me. We were and always will be SG1. I thought you guys understood that.'

Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other. The Jaffa cleared his throat. 'It is good to be reminded, O'Neill.'

They all smiled at each other.

'Sir, is there a problem?' The anxious voice of the gate technician over the tannoy broke the spell.

'No problem.' Jack yelled. His eyes flickered back to his team-mates. 'There's no problem is there?'

'Nope.' Daniel agreed.

'There is not.' Teal'c confirmed.

'Not for me either.' Sam said.

'Well, I guess we should head out.' Jack gestured and they headed up the ramp; shoulder to shoulder, side by side, just like always.

They paused in front of the event horizon, the blue light falling over them and highlighting their faces in an eerie glow.

'You know, Teal'c,' Jack said as he pulled on the familiar green baseball cap, 'there could be another explanation for your dream.'

Teal'c looked across at him inquiringly, an eyebrow delicately arched.

'You could just be watching too much TV.' Jack said with a smirk.

Teal'c lips lifted faintly at the corners. He hefted his gun and turned his gaze back to the wormhole. 'Indeed.'

They were all smiling as they took the final step into the Stargate together.

fin.


End file.
